This invention relates to a security paper for manufacturing value documents, such as bank notes, passports, identity documents or the like, having a planar substrate which is equipped on at least one surface with at least one anti-forgery means, the anti-forgery means being furnished with a lacquer for extending life and fitness for circulation. The invention relates furthermore to a value document having such a security paper and to methods for manufacturing the security paper and the value document.